Warm Hearts Harsh Words
by XxGabiNight-x
Summary: Naruto Lost his parents. Was raped, grows up and works at a club. Naruto gets kidnapped and goes into a small slave trade. Little does he know that Sasuke is going to be apart of this trade. What will Narto do when he is bought? SasuNaru & more OOC's
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the following characters of Naruto, nor do I own any of the following songs. I wish I did own them but sadly I do not. Please use this disclaimer for the next and future chapters. Thank you._

XxGabiNight-x

**Key:**

**BOLD: Author Notes also in '()'**

_Italics: Thoughts or the past. _

Underline: Songs or title of the chapter

Others: I will have '(1, 2, 3, etc.)' to show the definition or note on the bottom.

* * *

Prologue

'_I saw a bright light. I thought I had died. But I still feel the pain. I still smell the blood. Why aren't I dead? That man came into the house and hurt me. Penetrated me and touched me in places… Mommy? Where are you? I can't feel my body. Mommy, where's daddy? How come I can't see anymore? The bright light went away. I hear noises. Mommy it's scaring me. Daddy, make it go away. I hear voices now. What are they saying? It's getting clearer now… But I don't know who they are. The lights back. Except its red and white. I'm being lifted up and taken somewhere. I want my mommy. Weird noises are coming from my throat. I can't speak. The man is yelling. It hurts again. My mouth tastes like metal. Its draining away. The darkness is coming back. It's going to surround me mommy. Am I dieing? Wait for me… I'm coming… '_

"The boy will be ok. But I fear he is an orphan now. What a way to die… The boy will stay here of course. Well just until he gets better. He was bleeding a lot from the wound. It stopped but there is still trauma. We also fear the man had raped the poor child." The doctor said to an unknown speaker. I saw her yellowish hair falling down her back, and perked up on her bangs slightly. The look in her eyes was painful making many of the reporters look away. In the room the small boy lay unconscious in a deep sleep. The dream was not peaceful but horrifying. The state he was in looked critical since his mouth had a tub in it to help his breathing. Many monitors surrounded him showing various information need by the doctors. Blood was being pumped into him to serve for the blood he lost. Even though his family was well known no one came in to see him besides reporters. This quickly died down after a few months of observation. The doctor whose name was Tsunade was the one who took it hard when his family died. They were in fact the worlds' best friends. She couldn't help but feel bad that the boy lost his whole family. "I'm so sorry… I'll try to look after you. After all I think Minato and his wife would want me to do this. Get well soon… Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

**Reviews would be welcomed. I'll also reply to the first 10 reviews I get. But I may cut that down to 5. So I'll try to update at least once every two days. But schools starting soon, so I may update every 3-4 days. So watch out for updates! **

**XxGabiNight-x**


	2. New Start

New Start

New Start

Naruto had gotten out of the hospital a few months after the accident. Tsunade had wanted to adopt the small child but unfortunately she couldn't since she was single and didn't have time to care for him, being a doctor and all. So he was placed in a foster home but the people there didn't care what he did. After a month of loneliness he grabbed any money he could find and ran away from the house. Of course then family didn't care. But Tsunade beat the crap out of the people living there.

No one noticed the young boy when he was running. The tears streaming down his face as he slowly began to sob even harder. His path was unknown to him as he ran. With the money he had he bought a run down apartment far away from people and stayed there. Sooner or later he had heard his stomach grumble and groan from the lack of food. Unfortunately he didn't have enough money to get him a decent meal. Often he had to sneak upon an unsuspecting store stall and grab a piece of food. For that he was beaten after the people found out he was the thief. By the time he was in middle school he worked. Work places didn't feel as though he could be trusted so he wasn't very lucky with work. Yet he managed to find a place to work. Although it was dangerous he didn't mind. The money was good and the tips helped. At least he was able to pay for food, water, electricity, clothes, and rent. The tips were used for small knick knacks such as books, Paper and pencils, and of course stuffed animals. Getting praise from his boss was as hard as giving people drinks with your ass. But it also came with a price. Since most of the customers came because of the adorable little blonde, the other employees treated him harshly.

Since he was the main attraction he didn't have time to himself a lot. Naruto was always tired from his job and the addition of school was overwhelming. How could he make it easier on him? Nothing and no one would help him even if he asked. Of course he was still loved since his complexion was cute and mesmerizing. The sky blue eyes glistened with innocence of a child. Tanned skin shimmered in the sunset with an angelic like glow. Spiked hair shined and topped his head like a halo. All he needed was a pair of wings to finish the angel like image. Though if he had wings they would be tainted, for his true innocence was taken from him by force. Nothing in his power could have stopped his misfortune. Fate had already decided for him. People never pitied this pitiful boy. Most were ignoring him and the fact he existed. Often he would even regret being alive, since no one ever wanted this poor boy. But he learned to live with it.

:X:

"Naruto! Get table 5! Hurry it up!" Orochimaru screeched from the bar. Naruto had nodded rushing over to the table. What he didn't like was he was always requested. Every so often he would get a break from the pedophiles and go to a normal table downstairs. Yes, this was a very well known club. Club Jutsu was the best club in Konoha. Of course this place was also known to have underage waiters, hence Naruto. As the young blonde walked towards the table he noticed and recognized a few people sitting down. _'Well, well… I didn't expect them to be here. Since they are my age and all I wonder how they got in. Shit… They're going to see me. Tell me that isn't table… Shit, it is…' _Realizing that was table five he sighed and tried to keep his face down as much as possible. Knowing he couldn't since he had to remember which drink goes to who he stood in front of the table and smiled his infamous foxy grin. Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Shino were surprised as ever to see the outcast of the school standing there in the skimpy waiter outfit.

"Hello, my name is Naruto. I'll be your waiter today. Do you know what you want to drink at the moment?" Saying it with so much seduction some of the other table started looking at him and undressing him with their eyes. This was one of the rules Orochimaru had told him. When speaking to a customer ask them what they want in a seductive voice. If you don't you'll be fired, and kicked out. As much as he hated to he liked the uniform. Tight short shorts, with a belly shirt, a necktie, and black boots to compliment the attire, Naruto couldn't ask for a sexier outfit to add to his luscious good looks.

"You work here Uzumaki?" That deep tone could only belong to the worlds' most anti-social man on earth. Sasuke Uchiha, related to the President of the most successful business company in the country.

"Yes I do big boy. Now enough chit chat. Do you want something to drink?" Sasuke aggravated Naruto but he need the job. He wouldn't risk his job so he added the 'big boy' to the end of the first sentence. The look on Sasuke's face was the best thing to see. A look of pure shock, that's what it was.

"Yea, I'll have a Coke. Shino wants water. Neji wants tea, and Gaara wants a Sprite… Why are you working here, dobe?" Saying the words so smoothly It could have been mistaken for a come on instead of a mere question. Though it wasn't unexpected from the Uchiha since they needed to keep the 'Cool' appearance and uphold the family name. _'What's with the Uchiha and all these trivial questions? Can't he see I'm working? Oh yea I'm their waiter tonight. Crap…. Ok… Coke, water, tea, and sprite for the most popular and stuck up group in the academy of dip shits.' _

"Oi! Uzumaki! Sasuke asked you a question! Answer it you dumb ass!" Neji grumbled at Naruto trying to get his attention. Naruto instantly looked at him and smiled an even sexier fox grin. This made the long haired boy uncomfortable. Since rumor had it he was gay.

"What is it Sasuke-sama? Can you repeat that question?"

"Why are you working here?"

"Well I'm working here to get some money. Unfortunately I don't have money to toss around like you do."

"That's obvious but why here?"

"This place is extremely fun to work in. Plus the pay is good. Not to mention the fact this uniform just absolutely fits me perfectly. Don't you agree?"

"…"

'Naruto one. Sasuke zero. Heh…' "How about I get those drink for you? I'll be back."

Naruto began sway his hips as he turned from the table. Instantly getting wolf whistles from older males and females. Though he only winked at the guys getting groans from the women. Right after he had passed one of the most perverted men there he was grabbed by the waist and pulled into his lap. Orochimaru saw this and gasped. Before anyone could get Naruto away from the man, Naruto began to panic. No one stopped him but laughed.

From table 5 Sasuke didn't notice. Well not until Shino bumped him and pointed over to Naruto. His face twisted into a face of amusement of the smaller boys' amusement. When Sasuke saw Naruto being touched he felt a pain in his chest. And on impulse he stood up and stormed to the man and pulled Naruto away from him. The absence of the boy startled him and he looked up meeting the glare of the Uchiha. He mumbled something incoherent and jumped up running towards the door. Naruto was completely shocked as he stood there in the arms of the worlds' most popular boy. A blush crept across his face as he looked up at the male who saved him from the old pedophile. He was lost for words since he didn't think the raven haired boy would save him. Nor did he think that he would be saved since many other times he had to struggle until he was let free of a grip. Most of the time from men but other times he would get captured by women. Naruto himself wasn't fond of women since he found that their breasts were to squishy and their vaginas were weird and unnatural. Thus finding him self more attracted to men. He'd never admit to it though since he had never been with a man of his own free will.

After a few moment Sasuke realized he was still holding onto the small frame of the boy. A new emotion came into him and it felt as though he was going to blush at any moment. Naruto understood what was happening so he slid out of the grip and bowed slightly and smiled. Quickly as he bowed he said his thanks and waved everybody off and went on his way to get the drink they ordered. Orochimaru sighed and thanked the almighty for the savior of his club. Feeling slightly nervous Sasuke walked back to the table with snickers coming from Gaara and Shino. Therefore shooting his glare at them and silencing them for the brief moment. Neji took the time to start a conversation on school and how he was doing. Sasuke never paid attention to them as he was actually forced here in the first place. His eyes wandered around the room before he caught the glimpse of Naruto heading back to his table. The dark eyes watching the sway of the boys hips as he neared the table with his drinks. Before he could look away those liquid caramel colored legs were standing before him. A small heat traveled down to his groin as he pictured those legs wrapped around him and grinding into him on his silk bed. The thoughts made the heat grow and grow but were stopped by the sound of a voice around him.

"Sasuke."

His head shot up and he sat back coolly as if he stared at people legs like that daily and it was no big deal.

"You know Sasuke-sama if you like my body that much you could have just told me."

"Dobe. I don't like your body. And I don't like you. Leave us."

"You don't have to be so mean… Neji-sama… Sasuke-sama is so mean isn't he?"

Naruto pouted cutely towards Neji just to make Sasuke mad. Apparently it was working very well. Sasuke glared at Neji who was trying to snake his hand around Naruto's waist but pulled back quickly and just nodded. Naruto stayed next to the table and waited for them to finish their drinks and leave. Of course they stayed for what felt like hours to Naruto.

'_Finally they leave! I have school tomorrow! How am I supposed to get there in time if people don't hurry it up and go? Jeez…' _Naruto ran to the locker room and changed at a record speed. Quickly he ran to the check out area and punched in his pin. He said goodbye to Orochimaru and left in a hurry. It seemed like he was a yellow blur around the club as he exited out the door. What Naruto came across wasn't all that bad. Actually he was kind of shocked. Yet it turned out he wasn't very lucky. He saw the man wrong. A different one was standing in the alleyway he always went through to go his house. Before he knew it he was on the ground and the man was hovering over him.

Shocked and scared he looked up at the man and started to cry. Was he going get raped like he did a long time ago? Or was it just a mugging? Naruto hoped it was the last one considering he didn't want any other trauma. Next thing he knew everything went black. And the man had picked up the unsuspecting boy over his shoulder and started to walk to his car.

What will happen to poor Naruto? Will he get raped? Or will he just get robbed? All Naruto could feel in his unconscious state was a warm liquid flowing down his head and down his neck to his body.

**Sorry but I'm going to change up the story line a bit and make this a bit more dramatic. In the future if I get enough reviews I'll make it longer. A.k.a. 5+ reviews. Thank you for taking your time to read this. And please be nice for this is my first fanfic! Oh yea and you can suggest some more of the plot if you want!**

_Bloodyhacker19- _**Thank you. I'll try to update a lot for ya!**

_HPTR Fangirl-_** Yes poor Naru-chan… But Tsunade is always so busy! I didn't think that it would be fitting to make Tsunade adopt him… I'll try my best in my writings!**

_BrokenBloodDrops-_** Thanks. I'll make sure to have a lot of mixes of Drama and Humor and Romance into this to make it more interesting!**


	3. Terrified Boy

Terrified Boy

**Terrified Boy**

Naruto woke up to the sound of chains around him. Everything was dark and it was damp with a foul smell. Almost as if he was in a dungeon or cellar of some sort. This made the blonde boy panic trying to get up and out but felt shackles on his wrists and arms as well as his neck and torso. Groggily he at least sat up and tried to look around but couldn't even see his own body. Helplessly he began to cry with heart wrenching sobs wondering how he would get out of here before a door with blinding light shot through the cellar. As his eyes adjusted he saw boy of his age shackled around naked and skinny. The boy next to him was looking his way with black eyes. He wasn't able to gaze away as the boy kept staring at him his face with an unreadable expression. Nothing helped when the boy smiled. Naruto tried to speak but the sound was muffled. He even tried to get the object he hadn't noticed out of his mouth without prevail.

"You won't be able to take out the gag like that. If the master here thinks your ok he'll take it out."

Once again he started to cry and heard the foot steps of people coming this way. The shadows fell over him and he looked up to see an old man with another boy his age and his father. The view of the father was clear but the boy was blocked from Naruto's line of vision. The master of some sorts saw Naruto was being quiet and excused himself to take the gag out. Once he did water was placed down his throat and smiled upon like it was okay to be locked up and bound like this. His blue eyes were red and puffy from his tears and his face was stained with them. He looked around not paying attention to the man but felt two large hands turn his face towards him. Again the man's voice boomed out asking him a question. Noticing his hands was on the boys ears and took them off the now shivering boy.

"Boy? What's your name?" One large eyebrow raised up in a questioning style.

"N-naruto… Why am I h-here?!" His voice high pitched from fear. The other boy who was next to his father flinched as he peered over. The blond hair was spiked as his liquid caramel skin shimmered with sweat and his face stained with his tears. Those azure eyes wide with fear and desperation. _'Naruto? Why is he in this place?' _The raven haired boy wondered as he saw the petite blonde didn't notice him. Quickly and quietly he cleared his throat and his father glanced at him.

"What is it?"

"I want that one."

"The black haired one?"

"No. The blonde boy with blue eyes."

"Why him?"

"It's not everyday you see a Japanese boy with blonde hair and blue eyes right?"

"I suppose you don't now-a-days."

"See? Now can I have that boy?"

"Sure sure."

"Thank you father."

"Hn."

The boy smirked slightly as his father tapped the man's shoulder and bargained with him. After a dozen sentences later the boy was unhooked, tattooed, collared, dressed, and put into a large crate and sent to the new owner's mansion. The tanned boy cried even more after being tattooed with a name he couldn't see and was placed in a crate. An hour passed by and he grew tired and quickly cried himself to sleep. After a while longer he awoke in a bedroom on a fluffy bed and he smiled. Thinking everything that had just happened was a dream and nothing more. Oh how wrong he was. He felt the collar and saw the skimpy outfit the man had put on him and felt the sting of the fresh tattoo on his back. What scared him more was he didn't know where he was and didn't know who bought him. Yet this place seemed nice enough so he wandered around the room and dug though some places he knew he shouldn't. He didn't even notice when the door was opened and closed. All he knew was before going into the bathroom someone grabbed him and flung him onto the larger bed in the room. Terrified and confused he looked up to see a familiar raven haired boy. None other then the famous Uchiha Sasuke. The emotionless face twisted into an amused smirk seeing the boy slightly gasp at the sight of his new master.

"Naruto… What a pleasant surprise."

"S-sasuke?"

The smirk grew as his name was called. His hands folded against the chest as he casually looked down at his new pet.

"Sasuke? Why am I here? What's that look in your eyes? Sasuke I'm scared!"

"I bought you."

"S-stop joking around! I-its not funny!"

"Who said I was joking around? You're now mine as a gift from my father."

"You can't b-be serious."

"I am. My name is on your back. Your collar has your name on it with mine on the back. I bought you so you are now my slave."

"What?!"

"I don't repeat myself, dobe."

Naruto stared at the taller boys face to look for any sign of a lie but didn't see one. He ran into the bathroom and looked for a mirror and looked inside of it. There, of course, was a collar with his name on it. He turned around and lifted the small shirt and saw in slight cursive writing '_Owned by Uchiha Sasuke_'. Naruto just woudn't believe him. He won't believe he was owned. All the stress was taking a toll on the boys body as he fell onto the ground. His head was spinning and soon blacking out. Sasuke took him to his bed and laid him down making sure the boy was in a normal position. After he was sure the boy was okay he left the room. Little did he know his brother was going to peek at the new pet his little brother had gotten? But not before he had his own way with his pet he had gotten a week before Sasuke.

**I'm soooo sorry! Next chapter is going to have some lemon between Itachi and his pet! I won't be replying to reviews anymore since I'm just lazy but PLEASEEE review when you read! I need to know if I should continue this. Or I should just start a new story and just delete this. So PLEASE review. I neeeeeeeed to be fed! You people are starving me! Sooo READ AND REVIEW!**

**XxGabiNight-x**

**PS: School is in 2 days and I'm busy so I'll try to update as much as I can! Sorry**


End file.
